Wishes
by Flame Swordmistress
Summary: Oneshot. Sora and Jiminy Cricket discuss wishes. Complete.


This was inspired by the Magic Kingdom nighttime fireworks show _Wishes_ and theme song of the same name. The song phrases are lyrics from the show, but as they are also part of a nursery rhyme, I consider them public property. Kudos if you find the other two Disney song references.

Dedication: This fic is in honor of Walt Disney World's _Year of a Million Dreams_, where thousands of random "wishes" are given out each day at the parks. Two of my relatives received wishes, and it completely made their day. On behalf of them, to the Disney company, thanks. And to the dreamers, dream on.

************

Wishes

The Gummi ship _Highwind_ sailed through open space, en route between Traverse Town and a new world that had appeared on the scanner. Just beyond Neverland the _Highwind_ had entered an asteroid field full of Heartless ships, but once that had been cleared the route was calm and unobstructed.

Sora sat in a chair facing an instrument panel near the rear of the craft, glad for a little temporary space from Donald and Goofy as the two fussed over something or other on the display near the front. He stared out the view port at the distant, blinking stars.

"Pretty, huh?"

Sora blinked in surprise and looked down to see the tiny green cricket who had hopped up on the panel. The Royal Chronicler was so small that it was easy to forget he was there sometimes.

"Hey Jiminy. Yeah, they are pretty, I guess."

"Kinda makes you feel connected, doesn't it? Traveling to all these worlds, linkin' 'em all together..." The little cricket settled himself back on an oddly-shaped button, using it as a chair and kicking up his spats. "Feels kinda funny, like you're part of something bigger. Part of all those people dreaming and hoping and living..."

"It does feel strange," Sora agreed. "But I like it. Once we beat the Heartless, I hope this stays."

"Well," Jiminy chuckled, "make a wish and see what happens."

Sora leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. "I dunno. Wishes, dreams...that's kid stuff."

"Hey, watch it. I make my living around wishes."

"Huh? How so?"

"Did you ever wonder why Pinocchio is a puppet but he's still alive?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because Geppetto wished on a star one night. He wanted a son. So the Blue Fairy granted his wish and brought Geppetto's puppet to life, and I got my job as Pinocchio's conscience."

Sora leaned forward, cocking his head. "Wished on a star, huh?"

"That's right."

"And this Fairy. She grants your wishes?"

"Some people's wishes."

"But not my wishes, that's what you mean."

"I didn't say that!" The little cricket waved his hands back and forth. "I don't know who she visits or why. I've only met her once."

Sora sighed and leaned forward on the panel, drawing pictures absently with his finger. "Well no Blue Fairy can grant my wish anyway. Not unless she can poof some sense back into Riku and a heart back into Kairi."

There was silence for a few moments, broken only by the sound of Donald's annoyed squabbling.

"You know," Jiminy spoke up at last, "Not every wish comes true with a wand and magic words. And some come true in ways you never expect. Where do you think your magic comes from?"

"The Keyblade," Sora answered automatically.

"Nope." The cricket jumped up and pointed to Sora's chest. "Right there. And where do your wishes come from?"

"Here?" Sora tapped his chest.

"Yep. So wouldn't it make sense that if they come from the same place they have the same power?"

"Huh…" The Keyblade master looked thoughtful.

Jiminy nodded wistfully. "A wish made from the heart - well that's a thing more powerful than words can say. Come on now, what did you wish when you were a kid?"

"Me?" Sora grinned. "Well, don't laugh, but I wished I could fly." A funny look crossed his face. "Hey, I did fly..."

"And?" Jiminy prompted.

"And I wished I could go to other worlds." He gazed out the window, fingering his Keyblade. "And that I could do something Riku couldn't. And I did. I did do that stuff, Jiminy."

The cricket nodded. "See? Wishes aren't just for little kids. They can come true any time. Not all of them need a Fairy. Pinocchio, now, his case is a bit complicated. But it's not impossible. What did you dream of as a kid?"

"I dreamt of being a hero." Sora laughed. "But a dream isn't a wish."

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Jiminy asserted, almost as if he were quoting something. "It's not so different." He hopped up onto the windowsill and leaned against the side, staring out at the stars. "Dreams are important. They give us a goal to work towards. If we didn't have a goal–"

"We wouldn't go anywhere," Sora finished. "If I didn't wish I could find Riku and Kairi, I wouldn't be out here looking."

"That's right. We should never lose sight of our dreams or our wishes. Each one can be something special."

"But what about a really difficult wish? For something really hard to get?"

"If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme," Jiminy recited.

"Hey, that rhymed." Sora grinned. "Well, you can't argue with a rhyme." He stared out the view port again, watching the points of light drift out in space. "So...which one did Geppetto wish on?"

"I don't think it matters, really."

He searched the sky. "Well I pick that one."

_**Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight...**_

He leaned forward, nose almost pressing the glass, and lowered his voice so Donald and Goofy wouldn't hear. "Hey, Fairy lady? If you can hear me, my name's Sora. I'm, um...I'm looking for my friends. Their hearts, actually. You see, Kairi's lost hers and Riku's gonna be next if he doesn't quit this dark ambitious streak he's got going."

_**I wish I may, I wish I might...**_

"If you could help with that any, I'd be really grateful. I wish I could find them, and their hearts." He stopped. Then, almost as an afterthought:

"I miss them," he whispered. "I just want to find them and go back to the way things were."

_**Have the wish I wish tonight...**_

He leaned back in the chair again. "You think she heard me?"

"Maybe. Only time will tell, I guess."

"Yeah. We'll see." Sora flashed his trademark wide grin. "At least I have a goal, right? I know what I'm looking for."

"Sora, get ready to disembark," Donald quacked from the pilot's seat.

"We're there already?"

"Yep."

"What's the world called?" Jiminy asked, pulling out his Journal and preparing to write it down.

Sora looked at the ship's display.

"Hollow Bastion."

_**And all our wishes will come true.**_


End file.
